Triniri Triquetra
by melodynosilla
Summary: In order to stop the Dark Lord's claim on the Wizarding World Harry along with 6 other of his friends go back to 1977 in order to find their missing bond mate, can they get him to join or will the future turn to ash. Complex bonds, non-cannon, threesome relationships slash- rated M for futur chapters. BZ/DM/HG, NL/RW/Leanne, HP/LL/SS warnings and full name pairings inside.
1. Prolouge

**WARNINGS: THREESOME AND SLASH PAIRINS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

PAIRINGS: BLAISE ZABINE/DRACO MALFOY/ HERMIONE GRANGER

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOME/RON WEASLY/LEANNE (Hufflepuff with Katie Bell)

HARRY POTTER/ LUNA LOVEGOOD/ SEVERUS SNAPE

**AN: **This is a non-cannon/ time travel fanfic. And my first official fanfic. I'm trying to keep the characters pretty true to the books in both appearance and attitude- though I will take creative license with something- And some things will be from the movies. This story popped into my head from I don't know where and I'm finally decided to show my Gryffindor and post this bitch. So without further ado….

Prologue

_Harry Potter 4__th__ Year_

"_I said pick it up. Get up!" The Dark Lord said to Harry._

"_You've been taught how to duel I presume, yes? First we bow to each other." Never Harry thought._

"_Come now Harry the niceties must be observed. Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners would he? I said BOW!" An invisible force forced Harry to bow no matter how hard he fought it._

"_Ahhh that's better, now, Crucio!" Muffled screams could be heard through the graveyard, but Harry wasn't going to give the Dark Lord his screams._

"_Atta boy Harry your parents would be proud, especially you're filthy, muggle mother-" _

_ENOUGH, Harry thought. "Expelliarmus" The Dark Lord rebounded the curse._

_Bending over Harry the Dark lord said, "I'm going to kill you Harry Potter. I'm going to destroy you. After tonight no one will ever again question my powers. After tonight if they speak of you they'll only speak of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful Lord obliged. _

_Get Up!" _

_Harry felt a sensation in his head like someone trying to force something in there. At first he fought it but as the feeling grew he felt the warm and comforting caresses it gave him. He needed a place to think and saw a tombstone and sprinted to it._

"_Don't you turn your back on my Harry Potter- I want you to look at me when I kill you! I WANT TO SEE-" Harry made the decision and opened his mind up the warmth…._

_Visions of massacres, battles, pain, and death flashed in his head but it was as if he was looking at it from a great height or as if it was a map or picture. All the scenes where muted behind an almost opaque layer of dark grey mist turning blacker by the minuet. Three pale yellow, softly glowing, dots started to pulse on the bottom left of the scene. With a rush of sensation the three dots where focused on. A line of the same color spread out from the top dot tracing a curved path to the lower left dot letting out a ping sound and a soft pulse of the yellow color in the surrounding once reaches. The line continued to the bottom right dot across from it in the same curve pattern letting out a slightly louder ping and a stronger pulse once it was reached also. The line continued its path back up to the starting point bending at the same angle and when reached the resounding ping and pulse was much louder. Rushing back up to the higher view the left bottom was pulsing much brighter than before. This happened twice more once on the bottom right and once at the very top of the scene. The areas while glowing brighter that before could still not brighten up the misery- so slowly a line from the first group made the trace to the second group, the resulting ping rumbled the still changing background and the pulse lit up one third of the landscape, but was unable to totally obviate the darkness. The next ping violently shock the scene and the pulse that was created from connecting the second and third group was enough to light the whole landscape but still was not powerful enough to beat the darkness back. Finally after the third group and the first group was connected there was a silent ping felt not seen and the light shot out of all three groups in multiply pulses getting stronger and faster until it was one continues light source. Two words where then spelled out __**Triniti Triquetra**_.

"_-THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR EYES!"_

_Though Harry had no idea what this vision meant he knew it was THE answer. And in order to find the question he had to survive he had to FIGHT!_

"_Have it your way." Harry said as he jumped from behind his shelter_

"_Expelliarmus!" "Avada Kedavra!" The two spells shot simultaneously and collided in the middle but Harry's magic was too weak and the killing curse was rapidly approaching him. He rolled to the side cutting off the unwinnable duel and through a charm at the soil sending a cloud of it everywhere. Using that as a diversion he sprinted to where he knew where the cup was and portkeyed back to Hogwarts._

⃝⃝⃝

"_Congratulations on your win Potter. Now come with me the Headmaster wants me to take you to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey can take a look at cha." Mad-Eye said as Harry was trying to leave to crowd of well wishes. "Come on. Move out the way you!"_

_As the two made their way up to the fourth floor Harry decided to break the uncomfortable silence "Thank you pro-" _

"_Hello Harry, the Headmaster would like me to accompany you to him." Came a dreamy voice from an alcove to their left. _

"_Yes well Miss Lovegood I'm taking care of that, so off you be." Alastor said shooing the fragile looking girl with one hand and taking Harry's arm in the other quickening their pass down the hall._

_Harry didn't think his shortness with the girl odd for he was no nonsense kind of man; well he told himself he shouldn't think it odd but there was that feeling in the back of his mind again. Not a strong as before but there all the same._

"_Professor the Hospital Wing is that way," the astral voice rang out again pointing to the door Harry had not realized they passed; "besides Madam Pomfrey has set up beds for the contestants in the Dungeons as it is closer than the Hospital Wing." _

_The hand on Harry's arm tightened and started to drag him the other way, "Come now Potter you must be tired after the graveyard. Come with me and rest." Moody sneered._

"_Graveyard….How did you know?" turning to the small girl he yelled, "Go get the Headmaster. Find him now."_

"_He is already on his way Harry he should be here shortly. I just came to stall…oh look his change face is wearing off." _


	2. Chapter 2

Record Repeat

**WARNINGS: THREESOME AND SLASH PAIRING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**WARNINGS: THREESOME AND SLASH PAIRINS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**WARNINGS: THREESOME AND SLASH PAIRINS DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Got that?**

BLAISE ZABINE/DRACO MALFOY/ HERMIONE GRANGER

NEVILLE LONGBOTTOME/RON WEASLY/LEANNE (Hufflepuff friends with Katie Bell)

HARRY POTTER/ LUNA LOVEGOOD/ SEVERUS SNAPE

**AN: These next few chapters are just scenes throughout 4th year summer, 5th, and 6th year so we can get to the major plot, which won't happen until they time travel back to 1977. Though these scence will be detailed it's just I have decided to time lapse through those years. Oh and *shuts eyes tight and squints through one eye* Read and Review Please especially if you have question, suggestions, and _Constructive Criticisms_ please. Rated M for later chapters and language (Both in the story and the AN's).**

**Pairings are not subject to change but there will be action between the pairings *wags eyebrows suggestively*in later chapters.**

_Italics represent characters thought in first person (I, me, etc.) and writings (notes, texts, etc.)_

*translated parseltounge*

⃝ = change in date or scene

… = skips in texts

* * *

- = same date/ scene with a time skip.

July 31, 1995

"Happy birthday to me, happy to birthday to me, happy birthday to meeeee! Happy birthday to me." Harry quietly, so not to wake his **_relatives_**_,_ sang to himself as the clock struck midnight. Not long after there was a tap on his window, followed by another, and then another. He carefully rose from his bed taking care not to jostle his back and crept his way to his bared widow. _Tap….Tap. _He noticed a petite figure in the light of the waning crescent moon. The figure beckoned him out with a wave of its hand when they saw him at the window.

_Should I, _Harry thought, _could be a trap **or **someone who actually cares that it's my birthday. Yeah **OR **it's a **TRAP. **Mad man on the lose Harry of **Course **it's a **TRAP**. _But there was that familiar sensation in his head- _safety….love…..unity_- and that made his decision for him. _Trap be dammed_ he thought. As Harry reached for his window he clicked out of his daze. It didn't matter how much he wanted, _NEEDED, _to be out there with her; he still had bars on his window.

Raising his hands up he pointed to himself than the figure and shook his head while pointing at the bars. The figure gave a pushing movement with their hands and waited. _ Like I haven't tried that! It's drilled and cemented into the wall! But maybe…_ The figure made hurry up motion with their hands and he figured, _what the hell why not._

Harry carefully slide the window open and wrapped his hands around the bars and pushed, damn near falling out the window when the rack of bars slid free. Balancing himself he leaned back into the room and set the rack down pondering how to get down to the ground 15 feet below. He then noticed a latter propped against the side of the house right under his window. Taking a deep breath he braced his hand on the window pane and slid out feet first. When his feet were secure on a rung he hurriedly climbed down. Bare feet now planted on the freshly mowed grass in inched over to the tree where the figure now stood. They started to move towards him hopping and skipping and twirling. Where he ended up with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his arms.

"Ummmmm…..Hi," he mumbled softy, "who are you?" He asked looking into her silvery wide eyes.

"Luna," she giggled looking up to the sky

"Well that's fitting I guess," he said deciding to keep his eyes on her. Really the sky had no comparison. She was small and her hair glowed like shined platinum in the star light. He skin glowed in the moon giving her the appearance of having an inner light. When she turned her eyes back to Harry and smiled his breath caught in his lungs. He ran his thumb across her corner of her mouth _"beautiful._"

"Thank you Harry- come we have much to discuss and the mother is about to turn to the crown, die, and wait to be reborn." Somehow, though he would usually have not the slightest clue what that would mean, knew she was saying that they didn't have much time as the sun was about to rise in a few hours.

Luna gilded back to the tree and sat down and his feet without even his conscious thought moved him towards her. Harry sat down beside Luna and fiddled with his hands unsure how to continue. He startled out of his contemplations when a wrapped rectangle was placed in his lap.

"Happy birthday Harry…. read it."

Harry looked down and unwrapped the present. It was an old leather bound book with the symbol from Harry's vision. Opening it he found the first page to be handwritten, flipping through the book he saw that was true for them all. There was no title or author that he could find. Flipping back to the front of the cover he traced his fingers along the path of the symbol. When he looked up to thank Luna she was gone. The only sound the wind swaying their tree gently.

⃝⃝⃝

August 13, 1995

Harry sat in his room quietly waiting for the sounds of sleep to fill the house. After he heard the sounds of snoring from his uncle and cousin he waited an extra 30 minutes to make sure they were really asleep. He crept over the floor and pried up the loosened board that hid his 15th birthday present.

Harry stat in front of his window at let the light of the waning gibbous moon and finally began to read:

_If you are reading this than you may count yourself among one_ _of a lucky_ _few how have the magical constitution to bond with two other people. This book is spelled to look blank to the average eye to protect the secrets hidden within its covers._

_…_

_ This book contains two types of bonds, or you can say one type of bond with different degrees of powerfulness. This bond is, even in its most common form which is referred to a as Triquetra, is rare as it is not a soul bond, magic bond, marriage bond, nor mating bond (the only bonds recognized by the Wizarding World) though it does have commonalities from all of them. _

_It is like the soul bond as it allows the Bonded persons to feel each other's emotions and hear each other's thoughts though it must be a conscious decision to project these emotions/thoughts threw the bond, which is how this bond differs from a soul bond. The Boned persons do share magic between the each other but unlike a typical magic bond it also enhances the Bonded's power, this will be discussed in more details later on. This is similar to a marriage bond as it ties the three people together in an unbreakable contract. It is also like a mating bond more so than a marriage bond because all three Bonded must be compatible on not just the magical level but the spiritual or soul level also, which is not required in a marriage bond. Another aspect of this bond that is similar to a mating bond is it allows all males within the bond to become pregnant, carry a child to term, and subsequently deliver the child in a natural way by the bond creating a canal for delivery close to the due date. This reproduction necessity is due to the fact that once you form this bond you are unable to seek out relationships outside of it, with only one exception which will be discussed later. As a man might not be magically compatible with no one else other that two men this ability allows for the most basic human drive to be cultivated, the drive to reproduce. This bond is different from the typical mating bond as reproduction is not a necessity. _

_…_

_The Bonded will increase the Bonded's power but not on an individual level. When one Bonded is alone their power is as it was before the bond. When two of the bonded are touching their power is greater than the sum of the total. When all three Bonded are in sight of each other they have the full power of the Triquetra. Here are some rough formulas to put things in prospective:_

_A bonded alone) 1=1_

_Two Bonded touching) 1+1=3_

_The full Triquetra 1+1+1=6_

_As you can see this bond greatly enhances the witches/wizards power as a whole but not individually. In this way it is a good thing that this bond is so rare as the total amount of power is double what should be possible for a single witch/wizard. _

_…_

_The aforementioned secondary bond is called a Triniti Triquetra. There have only been two recorded documentations of this happening and both cases happed over three centuries ago. A Triniti Triquetra is formed much like the more common Triquetra except that instead of using individual people to form this bond three sets of Triquetras are used, making it a nine person bond. Now you might see why this is such a rare bond that many believe it to be nothing more than fable as all Bonded must be compatible with each other. Compatibility on the magic and soul level is hard enough to find with three let alone nine but it is possible. This means that three random Triquetras cannot form a Triniti Triquetra is must be specific Triquetras. _

_…_

_Much like a regular Triquetra the power enhancement is exponentially greater. The same rules apply to the Triniti Triquetra as it does to regular Triquetras:_

_ A bonded alone) 1=1_

_Two Bonded touching) 1+1=3_

_The full Triquetra 1+1+1=6_

_The Triniti Triquetras act like so:_

_A full Triquetra) 1+1+1=6_

_Two Triquetras touching) 3+3=18_

_The full Triniti Triquetra) 3+3+3=54_

_What this means is when a full Triniti Triquetra is formed and they are all in sight of one another each individual witch/wizard is equivalent to 6 witches/wizards. This is almost too unbelievable, and hard to comprehend this amount of power. This is another reason why the rarity of this bond is a good thing- imagine this power in the hands of a dark wizard. _

_Things however get more complex: say two Bonded form two different Triquetra from a Triniti Triquetra are together and touching they are still more powerful that they would be by themselves but more along the lines of 1+1= 2.5 or three individuals form the three different Triquetras would be 1+1+1= 4.5 or let's say two Bonded from one Triquetra and one from another were together the total would be 1+1+1=5.5. Unfortunately in all scenarios of mixed Triquetra Bonded enhanced magic all three members must be touching, unlike how it is with three members from original Triquetra. As these rules are so complex and the power output is not as great as unmixed Triquetra magic this is usually only used in cases of emergency._

_…_

_In a Triniti Triquetra all Boned members can communicate through the bond just like with the original members a Triquetra again this helps in emergencies as someone from your original bond might be further away than someone from the new bond. _

_…_

_As stated before Triquetra members are in a relationship and act accordingly so, this also extends to a Triniti Triquetra, to a certain extent. All Bonded members in a Triniti Triquetra love one another and will frequently show their love through touching, hugging, kissing, cuddling, foreplay, and minor sexual acts but these actions stop before full completion of the act. In simple terms only Bonded from the original Triquetras will have full blown sex, the Bond will stop any Bonded from different Triquetras from ever making it that far. _

_…_

_ Dear potentially Triquetra member- As you can now see this is the last page of the book and now where have you found the ritual to bind yourself to your Triquetra or your Triniti Triquetra, nor have I even included the ritual to find your perspective Bond mates. I will not just hand you this awe inspiring power, you will not understand the consequences of its miss use if I do. This power should only be used in times of great need and not selfish power plays for dominance. I however cannot stop you from pursuing this as when you become a Bonded you feel content and whole, I am merely giving you time to sort through the risks and reward._

_ USE YOUR JUDGMENT WELL, GOOD LUCK._

**AN: Should I continue this story? Like I said this is my first Fanfic that I have written and I want to know if you guys like it? If I do continue chapters will be longer. I also do have a specific time table down for events up to the point they time travel and a general direction I'm going to go once they do get there. **

**R&R please**


End file.
